De Kwibbelaar
by dracogirly
Summary: COMPLEET! Harry heeft het aan het begin van het zesde jaar moeilijk met de dood van Sirius en ziet het leven niet meer zitten. Hij krijgt echter hulp uit onverwachte hoek. HarryLoena


De Kwibbelaar

Verdrietig en vooral machteloos staarde Harry over het meer bij Zweinstein. Het was eind oktober en er stond een koude wind. Bijna alle leerlingen haalden het wel uit hun hoofd om met deze temperaturen buiten te zijn, maar Harry niet. Hij genoot van de rust en stilte die het meer hem bood. Het gaf hem een kans om verschillende dingen nog eens goed over te denken, dat deed hij dan ook.

Bijna altijd gingen zijn gedachten dan wel naar Sirius. Sirius, de man die hij was gaan zien als de vader die hij nooit had gehad. Sirius die nu dood was. Dood doordat hij zo stom geweest was om zo'n stomme huiself te geloven. Boos gooide hij een steen in het water. Dit was gewoon allemaal zijn schuld. Het leek wel alsof alles waar hij van hield van hem werd afgenomen. Alsof alles om hem heen dood ging.

Tranen begonnen over zijn gezicht te stromen en woest veegde hij ze weg. Hij zou niet gaan huilen. Huilen was iets zwaks en hij was al zwak genoeg zonder daarbij ook nog te huilen. Hij was nog niet eens in staat om de mensen te beschermen waarvan hij hield. Hij bracht alleen maar ongeluk, eerst aan zijn ouders, toen Carlo en nu Sirius en wie weet wie er nog meer op de lijst hoorden te staan en waar hij niets van af wist. Hij heeft alleen maar dood en verderf gebracht bij de mensen van wie hij hield. Het was allemaal veel beter geweest als hij niet geleefd had. Als hij er niet was geweest hadden hun allemaal nog geleefd. Zijn ouders hadden zich dan geen zorgen om hem hoeven te maken, waardoor ze zich gewoon hadden kunnen verdedigen tegenover Voldemort en het vast overleefd hadden. Hij had dan nooit aan het toverschooltoernooi meegedaan waardoor Carlo's leven ook nooit in gevaar had gekomen. En Sirius. Harry slikte. Sirius had dan ook nog gewoon geleefd. De wereld had er veel beter uitgezien als hij er gewoon niet was geweest.

Met een vastbesloten uitdrukking staarde Harry naar het meer. Het meer waar hij twee jaar geleden nog Hermelien en Fleur's zusje uitgehaald had. Hij had nu de oplossing gevonden voor iedereen z'n problemen. Als hij er niet meer was kon hij ook geen mensen meer in gevaar brengen en konden er dus geen mensen meer door zijn schuld sterven. Als hij dood was kon hij niemand meer in gevaar brengen. En het meer was daar de perfecte oplossing om hem daarbij te helpen. Hij moest gewoon een diepe duik in het meer nemen en zichzelf daar ergens aan vastmaken. Zonder dat kiewwier zou hij dat nooit overleven. Hij stond op en liep langzaam richting het meer. Niet langer voelde hij de koude wind om hem heen blazen, of voelde hij de nare herinnering van Sirius verlies. Het enige was hij voelde was vastberadenheid, dat dit de beste oplossing was.

Hij was nog maar een meter van het meer verwijderd toen hij haar hoorde.

"Harry wat ben jij nou aan het doen?"

Verschrikt draaide Harry zich om en keek in de ogen van Luna, die vandaag wel twee keer zo groot waren als anders, omdat ze een bril met jampotglazen had opgezet die nog groter was dan die van Zwamdrift. Het versterkte alleen maar haar dromerige blik.

"Luna wat doe jij nou hier?", zei Harry. Eigelijk had het hem niet zo moeten verbazen. Je moest bijna wel gek zijn om met dit weer naar buiten te gaan en de enige die misschien nog een beetje zijn gekheid evenaarde was Luna.

"Nou mijn vader heeft in de Kwibbelaar van gisteren een groot artikel geplaatst over de krokosnif en ik wilde kijken of ze ook bij Zweinstein hij het meer leefden."

Harry was geneigd om Luna te vertellen dat zoiets als een krokosnif helemaal niet bestond maar hield zich in. Luna leek gelukkig in haar droomwereldje en wie was hij dan om haar geluk te verstoren? Het bracht echter wel zijn plannen in de war. Hij keek van Luna naar het meer. Hij zou Luna natuurlijk ook één of andere smoes kunnen vertellen en er gewoon mee vederr gaan, in dat geval zou Luna in ieder geval kunnen zeggen tegen de anderen waar zijn lijk te vinden was.

"Harry zie jij daar al een krokosnif?"

"Nee Luna, ik zie hier nog niets. Anders ga ik wel even onder water kijken, misschien dat ze daar zitten."

"Maar volgens het artikel in de kwibbelaar zweven ze net boven het water", zei Luna terwijl ze Harry aankeek.

"Ja, maar misschien waren er wel een paar baby'tjes bij die nog niet goed kunnen zweven en anders verdrinken ze straks," verzon Harry snel.

"Oh, dan kunnen ze maar beter gered worden", zei Luna.

"Inderdaad", zei Harry die glimlachte omdat zijn plan lukte.

Bijna was het zover. Nog even en hij kon iedereen verlossen van zijn aanwezigheid. Langzaam deed hij zijn jas uit. Luna moest niet denken dat hij van plan was om te verdrinken. Hij bukte om zijn schoenen los te maken toen hij ineens Luna naast zich zag verschijnen. Haar jas en schoenen lagen netjes opgevouwen op de plek waar ze net nog zat.

"Luna wat doe jij nou?", zei Harry die een beetje naar voorgevoel kreeg.

"Ik ga met je mee om te kijken of we nog een paar korkosniffen kunnen redden", zei Luna alsof het de normaalste zaak van de wereld was.

Dit kon Harry niet toelaten, hij kon niet nog iemand door hem laten sterven.

"Maar Luna, dat water is ijskoud en het meer is hartstikke diep. Bovendien leven er ook nog allemaal gemene meermensen op de bodem."

"Jah, maar jij gaat toch ook?"

"Maar ik ben er al eens eerder geweest. Ik zal je vertellen hoe de krokosniffen eruit zien."

Je weet niet eens waarnaar je moet zoeken!", zei Loena, "Ik ga gewoon mee."

Voordat Harry tijd had om opnieuw te protesteren sprong Luna al in het water.

"Luna!" gilde Harry terwijl hij snel achter haar aandook.

Zijn lichaam kreeg een schok toen hij het koude water voelde. Hij dwong zichzelf echter om door te zwemmen en door te zoeken. Hij moest Luna vinden. Hij mocht niet nog een dood veroorzaken. Hij zag haar nog verder naar de boden zakken en probeerde nog harder te zwemmen. Hij moest haar vinden voordat het te laat was. Hij kon haar hand pakken en trok haar naar zich toe terwijl hij weer naar boven begon te zwemmen. In de verte zag hij wazige schimmen die van de watermensen moesten zijn. Hij keek naar Luna die er nogal levenloos uitzag. De schok van het koude water was voor haar misschien wel te groot geweest. Hij probeerde zo snel mogelijk naar boven te zwemmen, terwijl hij in zijn hoofd maar het zinnetje bleef herhalen van 'Ze mag niet dood zijn'. Zijn longen schreeuwden om zuurstof, maar hij bleef doorzwemmen. Nog even en hij was boven en dan zou hij hulp kunnen halen voor Luna.

Eindelijk kwam hij weer boven en haalde hij een paar keer diep adem terwijl hij Luna de kant op trok. Voorzichtig legde hij haar op de kant en klom hij snel het meer uit. Paniek begon zijn borst te vullen toen hij zag hoe zij daar zo stil lag. Ze kon gewoon niet dood zijn. Snel begon hij in zijn zakken te zoeken naar zijn toverstok en vlug schoot hij een waarschuwingssignaal de lucht in. Nu zou er vast snel hulp komen, maar waarom duurde het dan zo lang. Luna leek nog steeds stil op de grond te liggen. Harry moest gewoon iets doen, maar wat? Zonder erbij na te denken wat hij deed knielde hij bij haar neer en drukte zijn lippen op de hare. Hij had bij de Duffelingen wel eens verschillende ziekenhuis series op tv Gezien en dan gebeurde er ook altijd zoiets als dit. Voorzichtig opende hij haar lippen en blies er wat lucht in. Voordat hij wist wat er gebeurde werd hij hardhandig van haar afgetrokken en stond zijn minst favoriete professor samen met Perkamentus bij hen.

"Severus breng juffrouw Leeflang zo snel mogelijk naar de ziekenzaal. Harry als jij met mij zou willen meelopen."

Harry knikte en keek bezorgd toe hoe professor Sneep met Luna naar de ziekenzaal ging. Hij stond op en liep ook met Perkamentus richting de ziekenzaal. Hij was bang voor het gesprek dat zou gaan komen, maar tot zijn verbazing zei Perkamentus niets. In een ongewone stilte liepen ze totdat ze bij de ziekenzaal aankwamen.

"Harry ik wil dat je je eerst laat onderzoeken door mevrouw Plijster en daarna denk ik dat wij eens goed moeten praten", zei professor Perkamentus met een serieus gezicht. Zelfs zijn ogen die anders nog wel eens twinkelden, stonden nu op serieus.

"Ja professor", zei Harry terwijl hij de ziekenzaal inliep. Na een lang onderzoek van mevrouw Plijster, die had vastgesteld dat hij verrassend genoeg nog niet eens een verkoudheid had, lag hij nu in één van de ziekenhuisbedden. In één van de bedden naast hem lag Loena. Madame Plijster had hem gerustgesteld en gezegd dat ze niets ernstigs had en alles waarschijnlijk snel weer goed zou komen, maar toch zag ze er nogal levenloos uit zo op dat bed.

Zijn ogen staarde onwillekeurig naar haar lippen. De lippen die hij nog niet zo lang geleden zelf gevoeld had. Ze zagen niet lager blauw als net, maar hadden hun zacht rode kleur weer terug gekregen. De deuren van de ziekenzaal gingen open Perkamentus kwam richting Harry's bed gelopen. Perkamentus nam plaats in de stoel naast Harry's bed en keek van Harry naar Loena

"Een opmerkelijk mooie, maar vooral ook slimme vrouw is ze. Een echte Ravenklauwer." Harry bekeek Loena nog eens goed en zag dat ze er inderdaad prachtig uitzag. Ze had niet langer de jampotglazen op en ook de radijsjes waren uit haar oren verdwenen.

"Harry wij moeten eens serieus praten."

Harry verstijfde meteen. Hij wist dat het onvermijdelijk was, maar hij stond nu ook niet echt te trappelen om alles zomaar te vertellen. Om eerlijk te zijn schaamde hij zich nu ook een beetje voor wat hij wilde gaan doen.

"Harry ik heb verschillende theorieën waarom jij daar waarschijnlijk was, en verbeter me als ik het fout heb, maar het gaat denk ik om Sirius."

Harry slikte bij het horen van de naam van zijn overleden peetvader en knikte.

"Harry je begrijpt toch wel dat Sirius zijn dood niets met jou te maken had?"

Harry draaide zijn hoofd weg en bleef stil.

"Harry, Sirius zijn dood is de schuld van Bellatrix van Detta, maar het is niet jouw schuld. Toen jij op het ministerie was heb jij toen je toverstok op Sirius gericht en de vloek des doods gezegd of heb jij hem achter het gordijn geduwd?"

"Nee natuurlijk niet!", zei Harry geschrokken.

"Dan heb je hem niet vermoord Harry."

Harry keek weer richting Loena en overdacht Perkamentus' woorden. Hij wist dat Perkamentus gelijk had, maar het was zoveel makkelijker om zichzelf de schuld te geven. Een traan viel over zijn wang en snel veegde hij hem met zijn hand weer weg.

"Snap je nou dat je er niets aan kon doen Harry?"

Harry draaide zich weer naar Perkamentus. Hij wilde wel antwoorden maar had een brok in zijn keel. Hij slikte een paar keer. "Ja."

"Het is vaak makkelijk om jezelf de schuld te geven, dan om iets moeilijks te accepteren. Net zoals het vaak makkelijker is om moeilijkheden de rug toe te keren, in plaats van ze te accepteren en proberen om er wat aan te veranderen."

Met deze woorden stond professor Perkamentus op en liep hij de ziekenzaal uit. Harry wist dat hij eigenlijk de makkelijkste route had genomen als hij zou zijn geslaagd in zijn zelfmoordpoging. Pas nu kon hij ook denken aan alle mooie dingen die hij dan zou gaan missen. De ruzietjes van Ron en Hermelien en hun onveranderlijke steun, de zwerkbalwedstrijden en zelfs de fantasiedieren van Loena en haar radijsjes in haar oren en tja.. Eigenlijk alles wat Loena, Loena maakte.

Hij keek opnieuw naar het stilliggende meisje dat diep in slaap was en zag toen de kwibbelaar op haar nachtkastje liggen. Nieuwsgierig stapte hij uit bed, pakte de kwibbelaar en ging toen weer snel in bed liggen voordat madame Plijster kon gaan zeuren over het feit dat hij uit bed was. Hij was nu eigenlijk wel nieuwsgierig geworden naar het artikel over de krokosnif omdat Loena ze zo graag wilde zien. Nieuwsgierig bladerde hij de hele krant door maar nergens stond iets over de krokosnif. Hij keek naar de datum en zag dat dit toch de kwibbelaar van gisteren was. Opnieuw staarde hij Luna aan. Als er geen artikel van was, had ze dit dus zelf verzonnen, maar waarom dan? Zou ze op de een of andere manier geweten hebben wat hij wilde gaan doen en hem zo hebben geprobeerd tegen te houden? De woorden van professor Perkamentus gingen weer door zijn hoofd _'Ze is een echte Ravenklauwer'_.

Hij was zo diep in gedachten dat hij niet zag dat Loena langzaam haar ogen opende.

"Harry?"

"Ja, ik ben hier", zei Harry terwijl hij langzaam naar het bed toeliep. Loena zag dat Harry de laatste kwibbelaar in zijn handen had en ze schrok. Voorzichtig keek ze Harry opnieuw aan, hij keek niet echt boos, misschien kon ze het beter uitleggen.

"Ik neem aan dat je gezien hebt dat het artikel er niet in staat?"

Harry knikte terwijl hij in de stoel naast haar bed ging zitten. Loena keek Harry even aan voor ze verder ging met vertellen.

"Ik ben je gevolgd Harry, omdat ik me zorgen om je maakte. Iedere dag zag ik je naar het meer gaan waar je dan een uur of twee zat voordat je weer naar binnen ging. Maar vandaag wat het anders. Ik zag hoe je steeds maar dichter naar het meer liep terwijl je anders altijd bleef zitten en ik was bang voor wat je misschien wilde gaan doen en daarom verzon ik die smoes Harry." Loena zuchtte. "Je betekent veel voor me. Jij bent één van de weinige die me echt normaal behandeld en waarvan ik ook het idee hebt dat je me begrijpt en", Loena haalde een keer diep adem en keek Harry recht in zijn ogen "ik denk dat ik verliefd op je bent. En ik weet hoe gek het is. Lijpe Loena die verliefd is op Harry Potter. Alsof ik ook maar een kans zou hebben hè?", zei Loena met een cynisch lachje.

Harry stond op en legde zijn vinger op Loena's lippen zodat ze haar mond hield.

"Ik wilde je bedanken voor wat je hebt gedaan. Als jij niet gekomen was, nou dan weet ik niet wat ik zou hebben gedaan", zei Harry terwijl hij slikte en even wegkeek van Loena. "En over dat andere gedeelte", zei Harry terwijl hij wat haar uit haar gezicht haalde. "Twee gekken maken misschien toch weer één goede", zei Harry terwijl hij glimlachte en Loena zoende.


End file.
